The Lost Tribe/Transcript
Cellar Dwellers Basement Intruder *'Sigmund:' Can I help you? **'Player:' Do you have any quests for me? ***'Sigmund:' There was recently some damage to the castle cellar. Part of the wall has collapsed. The Duke insists that it was an earthquake, but I think some kind of monsters are to blame. You should ask other people around the town if they saw anything. **'Player:' Who are you? Questioning the Citizens (Note: one of these people witnessed the disturbance; the following dialogue is what they say if they did not.) Cook *'Player:' Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? *'Cook:' Oh no, it's terrible, isn't it? There was rock dust everywhere, it got on all my ingredients! Hans *'Player:' Do you know what happened in the cellar? *'Hans:' The wall collapsed. I had to spend all day clearing it up! The Duke says it was an earthquake. Father Aereck *'Player:' Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? *'Father Aereck:' It's a shame, isn't it? The castle is even older than this church, and so it's terrible that it would be damaged, even if it's only the cellar. Bob *'Player:' Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? *'Bob:' No. But we should find whoever is responsible and slay them! With an axe! The Witness *'Player:' Do you know what happened in the castle cellar? *'Witness:' Last night I was in the kitchen and I heard a noise from the cellar. I opened the trapdoor and saw a creature dart into a hole in the wall. It looked a bit like a goblin, but it had big bulging eyes. It wasn't wearing armour, but it had this odd helmet with a light on it. The tunnel was too dark for me to follow it, so I went to tell the Duke. But when we went down to the cellar the hole had been blocked up, and no one believes me. *'Player:' I believe you. *'Witness:' Thank you, Player! If you can convince the Duke I'm telling the truth then we can get to the bottom of this mystery. Notifying the Duke *'Player:' Witness says he saw something in the cellar. Like a goblin, with big eyes. *'Sigmund:' A goblin? This validates my suspicion! We should tell the Duke! *'Duke Horacio:' Greetings. Welcome to my castle. *'Player:' Have you any quests for me? *'Player:' Where can I find money? *'Player:' Witness says he saw something in the cellar. Like a goblin, with big eyes. *'Duke Horacio:' Yes, he mentioned that to me. But I think he was imagining things. Goblins live in natural caves but everyone knows they don't have the wit to make their own tunnels. *'Sigmund:' Yes your grace, but if there is any possibility that this is a goblin incursion then we should take that possibility very seriously! *'Player:' I think we should at least investigate. *(If Dragon Slayer is completed) **'Sigmund:' Your grace, this is the adventurer who defeated the dragon Elvarg. I think you should listen to him/her. *'Duke Horacio:' Hmm, very well. I give you permission to investigate this mystery. If there is a blocked tunnel then perhaps you should try to un-block it. The Brooch The Cellar You dig a narrow tunnel through the rocks. Sigmund *'Sigmund:' Can I help you? *'Player:' I dug through the rubble in the cellar and found a tunnel! *'Sigmund:' See, it was goblins! You should tell the Duke. Duke Horacio *'Duke Horacio:' Greetings. Welcome to my castle. *'Player:' I dug through the rubble in the cellar and found a tunnel! On the ground I found this brooch. *'Duke Horacio:' I've never seen anything like that before. It doesn't come from Lumbridge. What do you think, Sigmund? *'Sigmund:' It is unknown to me, your grace. But the fact is there is enough to prove Name's story. It must have been dropped by a goblin as it fled. *'Duke Horacio:' I've never heard of a goblin wearing something so well-crafted. *'Sigmund:' Then it must have been stolen! *'Duke Horacio:' But it wasn't stolen from us. Where could it be from? *'Sigmund:' That doesn't matter! You said yourself that goblins couldn't have made that, so they must have stolen it from somewhere. Horrible, thieving goblins have broken into our cellar! We must retaliate immediately! First we should wipe out the goblins east of the river, then we can march on the goblin village to the north-west... *'Duke Horacio:' I will not commit troops until I have proof that goblins are behind this. Player, please find out what you can about this brooch. The librarian in Varrock might be able to help identify the symbol. The Lost Tribe Reldo *'Player:' What can you tell me about this brooch? *'Reldo:' I've never seen that symbol before. Where did you find it? *'Player:' In a cave beneath Lumbridge. *'Reldo:' Very odd. Have you any idea how it got there? *'Player:' A goblin might have dropped it. *'Reldo:' I've never heard of a goblin carrying a brooch like this. But just a minute... The other day I filed a book about ancient goblin tribes. It's somewhere at the west end of the library, I think. Maybe that will be of some use. *'Player:' 'A History of the Goblin Race'. This must be the goblin book I was looking for. You take the book from the bookcase. The Goblin Generals *'Player:' Have you ever heard of the Dorgeshuun? *'General Bentnoze:' Dorgeshuun? That old goblin legend. Lost tribe. *'General Wartface:' In time of much-war there many tribes. Big High War-God send Dorgesh tribe to fight beardy-short-people in mountains. *'General Bentnoze:' No no, he send them to fight tall people with biting blades, that what I hear. **'General Wartface:' It was beardy-short-people, that how legend go. ***'Player:' Make up your minds! ****'General Bentnoze:' It was tall people! That what old storyteller say! ****'General Wartface:' No, beardy-short-people. That how legend always go, stupid. ****'General Bentnoze:' You stupid! ***'Player:' Do you want me to decide for you again? ****'General Bentnoze:' That most stupid idea yet. If it happen it either happen one way or the other. You can't just decide which. ****'General Wartface:' Yeah even goblins know that. ***'Player:' It doesn't really matter. What happened to them? ****'General Wartface:' Well, they say, 'We not want to fight,' so god punish them. ****'General Bentnoze:' That silly. No goblin ever say that. ****'General Wartface:' What happen then? ****'General Bentnoze:' They lose battle, that why god punish them. ****'General Wartface:' Ha ha! If they lost battle they all be dead! ****'General Bentnoze:' No no, they losing so they run away, and Big High War-God punish them for running away. *****'Player:' Who were they fighting again? ******'General Wartface:' It was beardy-short-people in mountains. ******'General Bentnoze:' No no, it was tall people. *****'Player:' Well either way they refused to fight. ******'General Wartface:' Yeah I suppose so. ******'General Bentnoze:' Anyway then Big High War-God punish them. He turn their insides to stone. ******'General Wartface:' Ha ha ha! That silly! ******'General Bentnoze:' Not as silly as green armour! What happen then? ******'General Wartface:' He put them inside stone! Big hole open in ground and they all go into cave. ******'General Bentnoze:' That not punishment! Caves nice and cool. ******'General Wartface:' But then he close cave so they not get out! You not want to stay in cave all the time. *******'Player:' Why were they punished again? ********'General Wartface:' It because they run away from fight. ********'General Bentnoze:' No, it because they refuse to fight night before battle. *******'Player:' So do goblins make their own tunnels? ********'General Bentnoze:' What? Make out own tunnels? ********'General Wartface:' We hadn't thought of that. *******'Player:' Well I found a brooch underground, and I looked up the symbol and it was the symbol of the Dorgeshuun. ********'General Bentnoze:' That not look like goblin brooch. ********'General Wartface:' Goblins not wear jewellery. ********'General Bentnoze:' Well if it Dorgeshuun tribe they not know who won big wars. You should greet them with goblin victory dance! ********'General Wartface:' No no, you greet them with goblin tribe bow. ********'General Bentnoze:' Doing bow make you look like a wimp. ********'General Wartface:' It how tribes greet each other in old days. ********'General Bentnoze:' Only if they wimpy tribes! Goblin salute strong! *********'Player:' So why is the Dorgeshuun tribe underground? **********'General Bentnoze:' They punished by Big High War-God. *********'Player:' Wait, you say YOU won the big wars? **********'General Bentnoze:' Well we must have done! We goblins! Goblins always win! **********'General Wartface:' Actually we not know who won. **********'General Bentnoze:' It was goblins I say! *********'Player:' Well why not show me both greetings? **********'General Wartface:' That good idea. Watch. **********''The goblins show you the Goblin Victory Salute and Goblin Bow.'' ***********'Player:' Thanks. ************'General Bentnoze:' Bye then. ************'General Wartface:' Bye. ***********'Player:' Wait, you say YOU won the big wars? ************'General Bentnoze:' Well we must have done! We goblins! Goblins always win! ************'General Wartface:' Actually we not know who won. ************'General Bentnoze:' It was goblins I say! ***********'Player:'So why is the Dorgeshuun tribe underground? ************'General Bentnoze:' They punished by Big High War-God. *****'Player:' What kind of god would punish them for refusing to fight? ******'General Bentnoze:' Shh! Must not question Big High War-God! ******'General Wartface:' No, because he much bigger than us. War? Sigmund *'Player:' I spoke to the generals in the Goblin Village. They told me about an ancient goblin tribe that went to live underground. *'Sigmund:' I don't see how there can be any more doubt. You should tell the Duke at once! Duke Horacio *'Player:' I spoke to the generals in the Goblin Village. They told me about an ancient goblin tribe that went to live underground. *'Sigmund:' What more proof do we need? Nasty, smelly goblins have been living under our feet all this time! We must crush them at once! *'Duke Horacio:' Hmm, perhaps you are right. I will send word to the army to prepare for an underground assault. Player, I would still like you to find out more about this tribe. It cannot hurt to know one's enemy. The Dorgeshuun *'Mistag:' A human knows ancient greeting? Perhaps you are friend after all! Greetings, friend. I am sorry I panicked when I saw you. Our legends tell of the surface as a place of horror and violence, where the gods forced us to fight in terrible battles. When I saw a surface-dweller appear I was afraid it was a return to the old days! *'Player:' Did you break into the castle cellar? *'Mistag:' It was an accident. We were following a seam of iron and suddenly we found ourselves in a room! We blocked up out tunnel behind us and ran back here. Then we did what cave goblins always do when there is a problem: we hid and hoped it would go away. We meant no harm! Please tell the ruler of the above-people that we want to make peace. Mistag shows you the way through the tunnels Exposing the Traitor Stolen Silverware *'Player:' I've made contact with the cave goblins. They say they were following a seam and broke into the cellar by mistake. *'Sigmund:' And I suppose you believe them, goblin-lover? *'Player:' Well, they seemed friendlier than most goblins, and nothing was taken from the cellar. *'Duke Horacio:' Actually, something was taken. Sigmund has informed me that some of the castle silverware is missing from the cellar. Unless it is returned, I am afraid I will have no option but war. You steal a little key. In the chest you find a set of H.A.M. robes! *'Player:' Sigmund must be a member of the Humans Against Monsters cult! H.A.M. Hideout You find the Lumbridge Silverware! Sigmund's Sacking *'Player:' I found the missing silverware in the HAM cave! *'Duke Horacio:' Sigmund! Is this your doing? *'Sigmund:' Of...of course not! The goblins must have, um, dropped the silverware as they ran away. *'Duke Horacio:' Don't lie to me! I knew you were a HAM member but I didn't think you would stoop to this. You are dismissed from my service. *'Sigmund:' But don't you see it was for the best? For goblins to be living under our feet like this... ugh. It doesn't matter how civilized they are: all sub-human species must be wiped out! *'Duke Horacio:' That's enough! Get out of my castle now! I see I was ill-advised. Unless there is an act of aggression by the cave goblins there is no need for war. The Duke writes a document and signs it. *'Duke Horacio:' This peace treaty specifies the border between Lumbridge and the Cave Goblin realm. Please take it to the cave goblins and tell them I would like to meet with their leader to sign it. An Envoy of Peace *'Mistag:' Hello, friend? *'Player:' I have a peace treaty from the Duke of Lumbridge. *'Mistag:' A peace treaty? Then you will not invade? *'Player:' No. As long as you stick to the terms of this treaty there will be no conflict. The Duke of Lumbridge wants to meet your ruler to sign it. *'Mistag:' I will summon Ur-tag, our headman, at once. ~ The Signing of the Lumbridge-Dorgeshuun Treaty ~ *'Player:' Your grace, I present Ur-tag, headman of the Dorgeshuun. *'Duke Horacio:' Welcome, Ur-tag. I am sorry that your race came under suspicion. I assure you that the warmongering element has been dealt with. *'Ur-tag:' I apologize for the damage to your cellar. I will send workers to repair the hole. *'Duke Horacio:' No, let it stay. It can be a route of commerce between our lands. Player, Lumbridge is in your debt. Please accept this ring as a token of my thanks. It is enchanted to save you in your hour of need. *'Ur-tag:' ? I too thank you. Accept the freedom of the Dorgeshuun mines. These are strange times. I never dreamed that I would see the surface, still less that I would be on friendly terms with its people. *'Sigmund:' Prattle on, goblin. Soon you will be destroyed! Transcript